galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Vessel of the World Institute
Landfall.png “This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself. There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. Some things are meant to be hidden from view. Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue. Some secrets should remain untouched.”~Barnabas Heller The World's best hope of surival The Vessel of the World Institute is a massive self-sustained research facility that floats alone and self-sufficient just off the coast of Region 4. The Institute has six branches and then its core which is almost like a city. Some even refer to the island of the institute as "Vessel City". The Institute Is owned and operated by three persons; Barnabas being one of them the head leader of the Warrior and Operative factions! President Mason 4346a342c3d2d9cde1e0886410d809ba.jpg An older gentleman wise beyond his years. It's through technology built at the Vessel under his watch that he's been able to live as long as he has. While smart and cunning beyond belief, he is a generally good man, and his curiosities spur him forward with the Institue leading research and conducted studies. Executive Judas Iscariot vaclav_koller_by_weirdmorgan-dajyl7z.jpg A younger gentleman, Mason's great nephew to be exact. He was raised in Ama City and went through their educational program only to pass with Honors and grow to be the company's Executive by his late twenties. He has a great desire for technology related to people and assisting people. He is in charge of appointing the branch heads and sifting through institutional legistation to be passed up to the President for approval. Sarah Lazula 5a35f286c5d6e7e6be28b952cd9c4a75--invisible-woman-marvel-heroes.jpg The Sarah is a woman known as Arkai Lazula, a smart and humbling woman who despite her appearance is very strict on what she believes is acceptable and unacceptable. She oversees the education aspect of the institute and decides who is allowed in and who is revoked from Amunet's educational programs. She works with the Executive and President when it comes to affairs such as what curriculum is to be held for the students and the majors / minors to be offered. 'The Six Branches' General Engineering Area 1: General Engineering is as simple as it sounds. These are more modern day discoveries and present-day advances, though some parts of GE test out new methods of engineering and creating industrial technology for making manufacturing and machinery production easier. Nanotechnology & Cybernetics Area 2: This area focuses on nanotechnology (creation and conduction of technology on a microscopic scale) and cybernetics. Most of the research and work in this area is to create a nanobot sized work force for electrical and technical repairs as well as creating cybernetic prosthetics to help daily workers reinforce themselves in labor or duty as to receive less injuries and achieve over-human feats. Biotechnology Area 3: Biotechnology basically boils down to medical tech. This is the science of the medical field and working on creating innovative new ways to repair wounds and battle illnesses and viruses found on Ame and its moons. Environmental Technology Area 4: Envirotech deals with mining, architecture, and agricultural technology. This is the tech that helps to make maintaining Ame less of a hassle. Drills for mining are often made here, as well as a current production of architectural robots for building in half the time as a normal worker. Agricultural technology is currently working on ways to enhance crop growth and protecting fields and farm animals from rot and disease. Aeronautics & Space Technology Area 5: Aeronautics and Space Technology deals with the concept of traveling outside of Ame gravitational field. It is the research of space craft and shuttles, possible satellites and stations, as well as technology to view, measure, and study the space around and beyond Ame. Area 6 Area 6: An unknown and high-security sector. Here is where the more taboo experiments and research takes place. Most of what is in Area 6 is in such a state of trial phase or exploration that it remains top-level confidentiality. Category:Directory